Predator vs Jason Voorhees
Description Friday the Thirteenth Vs Predator! Two terrifying masked killers, who had less threat than this of the other villains which were their rivals, face off to see who is the deadliest! Interlude Wiz: Sometimes a mask is what really makes a killer. Boomstick: Like Jason Voorhees, one of my favorite murderers Wiz: And the Predator, the masked alien that hunts... aliens. And humans. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Interlude (CyberJason2009) Terra: Horror, One of the Greatest kind of Movies that can give you a Good Scare, and these Two Horror Icons have Defeated another Two Horror Icons. Jason Voorhees, the Immortal Machete Psycho Killer SpiderZilla 04: And The Predator, The Hunter of Alien Xenomorphs. He's Terra the Hedgehog and I'm SpiderZilla 04, by the way viewers....I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! We're here to analyze their weapons, Armor and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Predator The predator is a alien warrior hailing from a distant world called Yautja . Pretty much Sparta. ' You have a point. On Yautja, all that really matters is taking down big game. Humans included. '''Wait. ''Humans ''are big game? We have soft skin, weak muscles, no claws or teeth, and we are like six feet tall! ' We also have guns. '''Good point. The Predator (This will be a almaglamation of several Predators through the movies) carries a great supply of weapons. And this is where I come in. First off, he has his Bio-Mask, which enhances his natrual thermal vision and also gives him night-vision, ultraviolet vision, and even allows him to scan for vibrations. He also carries a wrist gauntlet that allows him to shoot plasma bolts. He's got a medi-kit that he uses to heal his own wounds, and wrist blades to inflict them on others. He uses a cloaking device to sneak around the battlefeild when near-invisible... And then he blows your freaking face off with a shoulder-mounted laser gun! ''' Plasma gun, technichally. '''Shut up Wiz. And don't ruin the next guy, this is my favorite part! WAIT! I have something else. He has ''more!'' Yeah, actually. In fact, we are leaving a whole lot out. Really? A-hah, but this is the important part. When the predator is losing, he doesn't go down easy. Ooh, yeeeeah! He pops out the big guns, his self-destruct, which could turn a loss into a definite tie. This is one guy you don't want to mess around with. Predator (CyberJason2009) SpiderZilla 04: There is a race of aliens called Xenomorphs and they are very dangerous. Although there is one thing that they're afraid of and are hunted by.... Predator: *roars* SpiderZilla 04: Ladies and Gentlemen...Enter The Predator. Terra: Predators, are an extraterrestrial species characterized by their hunting of other dangerous species for sport and honor, including humans... Oh Boy SpiderZilla 04: The Predators are a sentient, humanoid race that breathe an atmosphere similar to that of Earth's, but possess a level of technological advancement far in excess of anything available to humans. The Predators stalk and kill their prey using a combination of highly advanced technology, such as active camouflage and energy weapons, combined with traditional ancient weapons, such as blades, spears and nets... Dang. That's a lot of weapons. Terra: After a Predator kills a Person, they tend to... "Claim a Trophy", How? Oh just by Ripping out their Spine with Skull still Connected, if you're a Killer, then that would be an Amazing Trophy to Hang on your Wall SpiderZilla 04: Brutal trophy. Anyway, Capable of interstellar travel in star ships, the Predators have hunted on Earth for centuries and have also had prior contact with the Engineers. They have been known to deliberately breed Xenomorphs in order to hunt them, often as part of initiation rituals for young Predators. Terra: when it comes to Weapons, he's packed with them, He has Wrist Blades to Slice his Opponent, He wears the "Bio-Mask", that has night vision and ultraviolet sighting, and it helps Aim his "Plasma Caster" better, A ranged weapon capable of directing bolts of high-energy plasma at distant targets, it's Worn on his Shoulder. He also uses a Throwing Razor called the "Smart Disk", it can guide itself. He also has a "Spear Gun", which can Shoot multiple little Spears. He also has Mines, and a Retractable Spear. What does this Guy Not Have? SpiderZilla 04: Predators are so strong that they can land blows that can shatter solid concrete... Holy Crap, did these things take Lessons from Superman or Something?!? Terra: but Predators are not Invincible, A Predator actually lost to a Xenomorph, His Weapons can be Broken, and if he doesn't have his Bio-Mask, he can't see Everything, it also tends to Explode when it Lost a Battle. Also, a Predators Weakness is its Pride... What?﻿ SpiderZilla 04: *Shrugs* Beats me. Anyway The Predator is also Cold blooded and prefers hotter temperatures. So if we were going to put The Predator in an animal group, he would go to Reptiles? For The Predator's feats we'll just say since he's killed Xenomorphs, he's a very dangerous opponent. Terra: you'll never know when he'll Strike Predator: *Growls* Jason Voorhees Now, a litte while back, my homeboy Jason here killed a whole bunch of creepy bastards. We did an analysis then, and on account of that, our writer has decided to be lazy and copy-paste the analysis from that fight. Wow. Low. ''' '''Jason Voorhees. Poor kid. Born hideously deformed and probably mentally retarded, he was often bullied, sometimes with nearly murderous intent. Sounds like someone we're gonna to run into later. Go on Wiz, what happened to the kid? Well, his mother, Pamela Voorhees, decided to send him to camp, and chose the now-infamous Camp Crystal Lake. Yeah, sounds familiar. The place where my second wife was raised. I hate that place. UUmm, no, this was probably a different Crystal Lake. Oh. My bad. Go on. Anyway, Jason coudn't swim very well, so it was the responsibility of the counselors to make sure he didn't drown in the lake. Oh, but ''nooo, ''they were to sexy for that, and decided to get bangin'. While they were... distracted, Jason drowned. Not Ben? No, not Ben. Anyway, Jason's mom, Pamela, natrually got a little angry, and did the only logical thing. She went on a killing spree. Pamela was an effective killer, but not a supernatrual one, and was eventually beheaded by one of the kids she was trying to kill. And Jason got ''mad! '' Yep, somehow little baby Voorhees managed to come back to life, grow to adulthood, despite being a zombie, and donned a burlap sack as a disguise and went on a revenge killing spree. Yeah, he was pretty... A BURLAP SACK??? That's right. He didn't get the hockey mask until Friday the Thirteenth 3. Sooo... Friday the Sixteenth? Uh, sure. Well, Jason isn't an average zombie. He is ten times stronger than the average dude. Aha, he has been hypothosized to be able to lift 2 tons or more... sometimes much more. Shut up Wiz. Huh? This is my part. ' Umm, ok. '''Jason never chases his victims, but he is always just standing there waiting for them when they try to ecscape. ' This is usually referred to as... '''Slasherporting. But a lot of people think that this is a real teleportation ablitiy. I think so too. Duh. What, did the screenwriters just ''forget ''where Jason was? I think not. Boomstick, it's called "dramatic susp..." SHUT UP WIZ! Urk! Ok, ok, you can do Jason's powers! Gosh. Jason can also heal with extrodinary rapidity, effectively negating most physical damage. That was my tribute to Wiz. Thanks, I guess... Jason's machette has been lost a couple of times, but '(To my knowledge, people!) '''it has never been broken, despite stabbing into trees, cyborgs, child-murderers from Hell, and all kinds of other crap. He also likes bows, axes, and the occasional pitchfork. In fact, pretty much his only weakness is his subconcious fear of water and the fact that he is, ''so. So. Slow. Oh, and did I forget to mention, Jason was captured by the United States govornment, who ''failed to kill him! ''They failed after apperently trying several times. Excuse me, but if the US government can't do it, even when they have him captured, I don't know who can. Jason is ''definitely ''not someone you want to mess with. Jason Voorhees Terra: This is the Story of a Child named Jason Voorhees. Jason was just Camper at Camp Crystal Lake, but some Bullies threw him in the Water, causing the Kid the Drown to Death... SAD LIVES ALL AROUND. But His Mother was filled with Rage, and Killed any Naughty Teenager around the Camp, but when She Died, Someone came back to Avenge his Mother SpiderZilla 04: And yet he proves some villains do have sad lives. His trademark weapon is his Machete and he can't really be killed. Terra: Two of the Things that makes Him so Scary, the Creepy Breathing Jason: Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) Terra: and that Popular Hockey Mask SpiderZilla 04: Imagine him being a Hockey player. I'm not sure if anyone would want him on their team unless if a Hockey Fight broke out. So Terra, How come Jason can't die and why does he keep coming back? Terra: To be Honest, I don't even know, and I'm a Fan of Friday the 13th. But all we know is, whenever we think we killed Him.... He will return to take his Revenge. You could imagine You going on with your business, then out of Nowhere, you get Slaughtered by Jason... *Looks Behind Himself* oh thank god. Jason has Killed 158 People, out of all Horror Icons, Jason Won the Kill Count SpiderZilla 04: Speaking of Kill counts and Horror Icons, Jason once fought the King of Nightmares called Freddy Krueger, and Jason Won that fight. Terra: Shut It Freddy Krueger Fans, We know who the Real Winner is. Freddys best way of Killing people is in their Dreams, but even in the Dream World, Freddy couldn't Kill Jason. Jason can Punch through a Persons Body, can Rip Off Limbs, can resist Bullets, even when Stabbed in Multiple Spots, he's still going, Even Stabbed IN THE EYES, he's still going. And the Machete, it can be Lit on Fire and Not Melt, and it can Chop Off 3 Heads at Once SpiderZilla 04: Plus the fact that Freddy's only lethal weapon is a Claw Glove, while Jason has a Freaking Machete, So not really a big competition between them. Now there's one more thing that needs to be stated about Jason. So Terra you want to explain what it is? Terra: Well, after getting his Limbs blown of by a Android Woman. These little... Things was attracted to Jason, bringing him back as a Upgraded Cyborg Killer, Meet "Uber Jason" SpiderZilla 04: Uber Jason is a futuristic prototype of the Original Jason Voorhees. He can defeat KM-14 by just punching her head off...Dang. But Uber Jason? If he's like a Cyborg wouldn't it make more sense to call him "Cyborg Jason", or "Jason X", or even "The Jasoninator"...Ok that one sounds stupid, but you get what I mean. Terra: I would prefer Jason X, but that's the Name of the Movie Uber Jason is from. Uber Jason can Survive an Explosion, can Punch a Hole through a Steel or Metal Wall, can See through Simulations and Survive being Launched into Space. I'm Pretty sure Uber Jason would make a Great Terminator SpiderZilla 04: Forget the Terminators, if Uber Jason is in the Terminator movies, Either just the one or an Army, The heroes of those movies wont survive and wont be able to...GET TO DA CHOPPER! So basically Jason Voorhees is the Unstoppable Machete wielding Force of Nature, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have weaknesses. The Regular Jason has a Fear of Water. Terra: He's is SOOOOO SLOOOOWWWW, and like I said earlier, His Limbs can get Blown off, and He can get Disarmed. But Speed doesn't mean everything, and even when he's afraid of Water, he still got some Kills Near or In the Water. Jason Voorhees is a Killer you don't wanna Mess with, if he Finds You, don't bother Running, you're already Dead. Jason: Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) Pre-Fight Jason Voorhees walked slowly away from the bleeding body of a certain extra-dimensional entity who had given him some trouble before. But now, surely, he was done with killing. At least ''for a few years! But it was not to be. Billions of miles away, on the planet of Yautja, stories had been told of the Crystal Lake Killer, and one of the planet's braves, a young but blooded and experienced predator, set out to kill the "immortal" killer once and for all, to prove his mettle. The cloaked Predator snuck up on Voorhees, making no sound. Seeking to end the battle quickly, he thrust quickly down with his wrist blades at Jason's back. FIGHT! Jason was surprised by the stab. He thought that the last one had been their leader for sure. He gripped his machete and tried to strike the creature, but it skillfully evaded, and he wasn't able to hit it. As it ripped through his backbone, he slowly gained leverage, until he finally pulled the blade out of his back and raised his machete, but was instantly blocked by the Predator, who rapidly stabbed him in the face, throat, and torso, before kicking him and sending him stumbling backwards. Jason wasn't having it, and stepped forward, preparing to stab with his machete again, but was blocked by a plasma blast from the Predator's wrist gauntlet, blowing off his left hand and stopping him in his tracks. Jason wondered why the creature hadn't aimed for his armed hand, and had his question answered when the Predator leapt forward, and skilfully twisted his machete, breaking his wrist. Jason was absolutely fed up at this point. He reached out with his rapidly-healing stump and grabbed the Predator by the neck, getting him into a choke hold, copious quantities of blood still spurting from his severed hand. He threw a punch with his broken right hand into the torso of the alien hunter, breaking it further, but knocking the wind of of the creature. The predator stepped back into the shadows and activated it's cloaking device, deciding to get another sneak attack in. But Jason was gone. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma. The Predator looked around with it's thermal vision, and picked up a small signature. Evidently, this creature had a very small body temperature. Good thing it had it's bio-mask, or it wouldn't have been able to pick up the signature. It stepped toward Jason, firing off the plasma cannon on it's shoulder indiscriminately to lower Jason's chances of escape. Jason wasn't trying to escape. He stepped forward, both hands healed and again holding his machete. The Predator drew his scimitar, a longer version of his wrist blades, and got into a breif sword-fight with the Crystal Lake Killer, surprised to see the zombie's true strength, but his skill rapidly outmatched Jason's brute force, and he sliced off Jason's entire right arm. Jason threw a punch with his remaining fist, catching the Predator in the face and causing a slight trickle of blood to drip down out of the alien's bio-mask. Jason then did the unexpected and picked up his severed arm, still gripping the machete, and swung it ''like there was nothing unusual with the concept. The Predator was quite confused at this, realizing that the brute had actually gained the advantage due to his now enhanced reach, and also discovered to his mild surprise that Jason's stump was also regrowing. He had heard tales of rapidly-healing creatures before, but nothing at this level! He decided to take away Jason's advantage, and fired his shoulder-mounted blaster at the arm, blasting it to pieces and sending the machete flying. Jason swung to the side and reached to the ground for a new weapon, picking up a huge fallen tree limb from it's resting place and swinging it through the air, striking the Predator on the side and throwing it through the air and back into the woods. It leapt to it's feet, scanning the area, and Jason was gone! ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma. The Predator decided to get a safer vantage point, and rapidly scrambled up the tallest readily-available tree, scanning from there, and not seeing Jason in the area. It switched to ultraviolet and vibration scanning. No dice. Jason was nowhere around. It hopped out of the tree, scimitar once again at the ready. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma. '' That sound again! The Predator panned it's head around, and then suddenly got a bad feeling and spun around to look behind him... just in time to catch an arrow to the leg. It wasn't worried, it was merely a flesh wound, and it bent down to remove the projectile, only to be shot by another arrow... right into it's butt. It quickly tore that arrow out and looked around, and was shot by another arrow, this one from another direction. It was then hit by another, and then another, and then another, each coming from a completely different angle. It heard another arrow whistling through the air and ''caught ''it, before immediately throwing it in the direction it had come from. The arrows stopped. It walked over to the place the last arrow had come from, and found Jason's prostrate body, an arrow through his skull. Well. It had won. It was not at all surprised to see that Jason's arm was completely healed, and he was holding his machete. Wait. If he had been holding his machete in one hand, and the bow in the other, how had he fired the arrows? Speaking of that, he didn't seem to have a quiver, or any arrows to speak of, for that matter. Strange. It reached down to Jason, aiming to take his mask as a trophy. And the head with it, of course. Too bad it was soiled by the arrow. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The predator leaned over Jason, reaching out with his scimitar to behead the killer, when it was suddenly knocked unconscious. When it woke up, mere fractions of a second later, it heard the lingering sound of thunder, and felt a burn on it's back. It had been struck by lightning! Unnerving. It looked in Jason's direction, to see the arrow burning like a candle from the lighting strike, rapidly turning to ash. Suddenly, as it stalked over to the body, Jason sat up. The Predator was absolutely shocked, and leapt back several yards, as the Crystal Lake Killer got to his feet. Jason lived! Jason, rather peeved, grabbed his machete and advanced on the Predator, initiating another sword fight, this one having the same result as the last. The Predator's superior skill won out over Jason's superior strength, and he stabbed Jason through the torso, blood spurting from the wound as Jason exabberated it by yanking the scimitar from the Predator's hands. Jason took the blade and snapped it in two with his bare hands, deciding that he wouldn't allow another contest of blades to have the same result as the last one. The masked alien, not at all worried, pulled out his combi-stick, a retractable spear, and extended it. Jason backed off into the woods. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The Predator scanned, and was surprised to find Jason simply walking back out of the woods. He was also surprised to see the axe that the masked killer was holding. Jason swung the axe with surprising skill and finess, and the Predator was hardly able to block the blows, constantly trying to counterattack, and succeeding in inflicting wounds to Jason that would be major or fatal to any normal human. Jason, of course, was no normal human. He simply ignored the countless cuts and slices, although they turned him into a gory fountain of blood and flesh, drenching his old coat in blood. He swung the axe with great force, but was unable to land a hit due to the Predator's skill. The masked killers faced off, Jason slowing down due to loss of blood. The Crystal Lake Killer was fed up. He reached out with his free hand and simply grabbed the combi-stick, and brought down his axe into the Predator's face with force. The Predator backed off in extreme pain, grasping his face as the Bio-Mask, split in two, fell off. The Predator's true face was revealed. It looked at Jason and realized that it needed to regain the leverage. It rushed off into the woods at high speed, and Jason simply walked after it. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma '' The Predator got into a small clearing and got to work. It took mere seconds for the alien to complete it's task, which was a good thing, as Jason simply strolled out of the woods into the clearing, minus the axe and the combi-stick, now simply wielding his machete. The Predator backed away from the masked killer, it's face showing signs of fear. Jason, sure of his victory, simply advanced... and was caught by a vine snare on his neck, hanging him from a tree. The Predator fired a plasma blast at Jason, blowing off his body at the waist, and leaving him hanging. Jason reached up and grabbed the vine, pulling himself up to free himself, when he was suddenly seized by nostalgia. He reached up to his mask and pulled it up and off of his face for a moment, grinning at the alien, who was slightly taken aback by the goofiness of his smile. For a few moments, the two killers stared each other down, unmasked, both matching the other in ugliness, the Predator dripping blood from a vertical, but shallow, axe wound in his face, and Jason hanging from the tree, his neck slightly broken. The silence stopped as Jason dropped out of the tree, replaced his mask, and realized that he was lacking in the leg department. He stabbed his machete into a nearby tree and lifted himself into the air by that, as the Predator charged with his wrist blades. Jason caught the Predator's hand and lifted it off of the ground, before repeatedly buffeting in against the tree, the ground, and anything handy. The Predator tried to escape, but was unable to, and began to bleed from several blunt-force wounds, until Jason got off a lucky swing and nearly severed his arm against the machete, before throwing him dozens of yards through the air. The Predator readied his plasma gun an ran quickly to the site, but Jason was gone again. Not surprising. ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The Predator looked around in consternation. It saw a large puddle of blood where Jason's body had lain, and it saw Jason's legs and waist... around, but no Jason. The Predator stalked around the area, using it's natural thermal vision to try to detect Jason, but was unable to. Whether this was due to the Crystal Lake Killer simply not being in the area, or due to his inability to sense the zombie's low body temperature was anyone's guess. The Predator got to it's knees and began applying it's medical equipment to it's wounds, and before long had staunched the bleeding and the pain of it's injuries. It then prepared it's wrist blades for it's next confrontation. An arrow whistled through the air, which the Predator duly dodged, and rushed in the direction it had come from, leaping through the air. It landed directly in front of the Crystal Lake Killer, who was impaled by the strike, and the Predator prepared to press it's advantage by blowing off Jason's head with it's shoulder-mounted plasma cannon. Jason, on the other hand, was prepared for this. and simply grabbed it and ripped it off of the predator's shoulder, before trying to throw a punch. The Predator, on the other hand, was prepared for this, ''and reached to it's belt, grabbed it's glaive, a heavy bladed weapon, and swung it at Jason's arm, who shifted to take the blow to his torso rather than lose his arm again. It was not to be, as the sheer force of the strike cut off much of his torso, along with his arm and shoulder. That one had actually hurt. He didn't show it, of course. Jason raised his machete and brought it down toward the predator, who evaded, but still caught the blade along the chest, causing a spray of blood to come from it's lightly armored chest. Jason advanced, ignoring the Predator's cocked fist, but was stopped in his tracks by a strike from the predator's power punch glove, which cracked his skull. The Predator, realizing that he had the advantage, leapt backwards and prepared his spear gun, a small crossbow, to impale Jason's skull once again. That had seemed to do the trick last time, at least for a while. That was when it fell into the hole. What?? It had been away from the area for less than five seconds, and had been there for every moment since then, with the killer in his sights! This was ridiculous! How had Jason possibly managed to dig a massive hole and camouflage it in five seconds! If the Predator had had anyone to ask, the answer would've probably been something along the lines of "slasher logic." ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The Predator leapt out of the hole in one bound, but Jason was gone. Again! It was beginning to get extremely frustrated. It readied it's spear gun and looked around. Jason was nowhere to be found. The Predator stalked around the area, trying to find the killer. He never saw him coming. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The Predator was suddenly stabbed in the back by Jason's machete, impaling him and sending blood all over the surrounding area. It spun around with the spear gun and shot Jason in the crotch, but Jason hardly reacted and swung his machete again, slicing the Predator, who backed off only to find his back to a large boulder. The Predator grabbed his glaive and swung, slicing Jason but doing little damage. He swung again, cutting off Jason's thumb and causing him to drop his machete. He raised the weapon for another blow, aiming to cleave his foe in half. Jason wasn't having it. He grabbed the Predator's wrist and smacked it against the boulder, breaking it, as the Predator attempted to use the wrist blade on his other hand to stab Jason repeatedly. Jason struck out with his fist, repeatedly smashing the Predator's skull, fracturing it and breaking nearly every bone in it's head, causing blood and some bone fragments to fly around. The Predator stabbed out again and again, causing Jason's guts to fall out of his body and his bones to crack and fall apart, but the Crystal Lake Killer kept up his relentless barrage. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The Predator, dizzy and punch-drunk, as well as weak from his lost blood, finally stabbed out with all of his force, impaling Jason through his skull. The dual killers both fell to the ground. The Predator staggered to his feet, copious amounts of blood spilling from multiple wounds, and his lower jaw sagging, broken into countless pieces. He spat blood and readied his wrist blade to cut the killer into pieces and finally kill it. He reached to Jason with his blade and tried to cut into the masked killer's chest but didn't have the strength. He realized that he was near death. The Predator got up and stumbled away, dripping blood and struggling to see straight, one of his eyes literally knocked out of it's socket, and the other bloodshot. If he could only just get to his ship, he could use the medical equipment... he could get better weapons... he could return and kill Jason once and for all. The Predator nearly got out of eyesight of Jason, before he fell to his knees. He realized that he was dying. In just a few seconds, he would bleed out... No No Predator was going to bleed out. If he was going out, he was taking his enemy with him. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma The alien hunter heard a crash of thunder, barely audible over the ringing in his ears and the fact that his brain was nearly in pieces. He didn't look back to see Jason advancing toward him, slowly walking, never taking a step faster than he had to. He just pressed the button and closed his eye. Surely, his people would honor him. Surely, this would be the greatest kill ever achieved by a Predator. Surely. Surely... ''CRAKABOOOOOOOOOM!!! The incredible force of the Predator's self-destruction leveled every tree in the area, incinerated the Predator, and blew Jason into little pieces. One, a string of intestines, hung over a felled and half-burned tree. Another, a kidney, was half-incinerated and lying in a small crater it's landing had created. Yet another, a chunk of bloody spine, had been stabbed into a tree by the sheer force of the blast. And there were a few more. Jason's mask floated on the surface of Crystal Lake, slowly sinking. Not too far away, his machete lay, stuck into the ground like the legendary sword in the stone. And finally sitting roughly between them in a small pile of blood lay Jason's heart. The heart simply layed there for a few minutes before... ''Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma It beat. Once, and then again. Jason lived! KO! Fight (CyberJason2009) Camp Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees was Sleeping in his Cabin, and there was a Canister filled with something. Jason awoke in a Dark Area Jason: ... ...: Jason... Jaaasooon Jason: *turns around* ??? He saw His Mother walking to Him Jason's Mom: Jason, there is something out there in Your Woods Jason: ... Jason's Mom: And it wants to Kill You Jason: Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) Jason's Mom: You must Kill It, before It Kills You Jason: Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) Jason's Mom: Now Wake Up Jason: *Wakes Up, back in his Cabin* Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) *Grabs Machete and walks out of the Cabin* Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) The Predator: *In the trees and is invisible. Low growls and looks around, trying to find Jason while preparing weapons* Jason: *Walks around the Woods, looking Left and Right* ... The Predator: *Locates his prey and targets him then shoots him with the Plasma Caster* Jason: *Slices Blast in Half* Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) The Predator: *Still invisible, but lands on the ground, then runs up to Jason, knocking him down. Then growls and reveals himself, then roars at Jason* Jason: *gets back up* Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) *FIGHT* The Predator: *Gets his wrist blade out and turns invisible* Jason: *Looks around* Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) The Predator: *Stabs Jason in different spots of his body.(First his gut then his legs, next his chest, and finally his head) Jason falls and Predator roars thinking he's won* Jason: ... *Quickly gets up and Grabs Predators Neck* The Predator: *Gagging and is surprised by him getting up. So he kicks Jason back and throws his Smart disk at Jason* Jason: *Blocks with Machete* The Predator: *Growls in Rage, pulls out his Spear gun, and starts shooting Jason with it* Jason: *Takes each Shot and just Walks toward Predator* Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) The Predator: *Walks back and keeps shooting him with the spear gun* Jason: *Walks Faster toward Predator, taking each shot* The Predator: *Stops shooting Jason and Charges straight for him and starts to stab him in the gut over and over* Jason: *Grabs Predators Arm, Punches Him in the Face, then Slices Him a couple times* The Predator: *Roars in pain and stabs Jason in the head with the wrist blade to get him back. Growls in rage* Jason: ... *Grabs Wrist Blade and Pulls it out of his Head, then Slices Predator Again* The Predator: ... *Puts his hand over his wounds, but then starts shooting Jason with the Plasma Caster over and over* Jason: *Getting pushed back by the Blasts* The Predator: *Shoots Jason with the Plasma Caster, then gets the retractable spear and stabs Jason in the neck with it* Jason: ... *Punches Predators Face, pulls out Spear, and Slices it in Half* Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) *walks quickly toward Predator* The Predator: *Growls in rage, then starts to punch Jason in the face and kick him in the gut* Uber Jason: *Punches Predator a couple times, Then Stabs Him in the Leg* The Predator: *Kicks Jason back and holds his leg, growling in pain* Jason: *walks slowly toward Predator, raises Machete, ready to Finish him off* The Predator: *Looks up at Jason then he gets some mines out* Jason: Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) ??? The Predator: *Throws the mines at Jason then they explode causing Jason to be thrown back to his Cabin* Jason: *Falls in the Cabin, causing the Cabin to get caught on Fire, and knock over the Canister* The Predator: *Roars and walks toward the burning Cabin* the Canister was Broken, and the stuff inside was attracted to Jason, who looked Dead The Predator: *Gets to the Cabin and sees what's Happening Growls in confusion* Jason: *starts getting covered in Steel* The Predator: *Growls and gets in a fighting position* Jason: ... *Quickly leans up, and reveals himself as "Uber Jason"* The Predator: *Roars in Rage and Charges for Uber Jason* Uber Jason: *Punches Predator out of the Cabin* The Predator: *Lands on the ground hard and slowly gets up* Uber Jason: *Walks out of the Cabin* ... The Predator: *Growls in rage, charges toward Jason, then starts shooting the Plasma Caster* Uber Jason: *Walks through each Shot and Punches the Caster Off* The Predator: !!!!!! *Surprised that the Plasma Caster didn't have an effect on him Roars in rage and starts punching Uber Jason in the Face* Uber Jason: *No Effect, and Punches Predators Mask, leaving a Crack on it* The Predator: *Growls and takes his Bio Mask off then Roars in Rage* Uber Jason: ... The Predator: *Charges for Jason an starts beating Uber Jason down* Uber Jason: *Uppercuts Predator* The Predator: *Lands on the ground hard yet gets back up and kicks Uber Jason in the Gut and punches him in the face* Uber Jason: *Grabs Wrist Blade and Bends It, then Punches Predator back* The Predator: *Lands on his back and throws a mine at Jason* Uber Jason: *Knocks Mine out of the way, the Grabs Predators Neck and Starts Choking Him* The Predator: *Gagging and struggling to get out* Uber Jason: *Starts Stabbing Predator multiple times* The Predator: *Tries punching Jason off while coughing up blood* Uber Jason: *Stabs through Predators Head* The Predator: *Dies but then a timer on his wrist counts down* Uber Jason: ... Jason's Mom: (Dispose the Body) Uber Jason: *Notices the Timer, then starts dragging Predator to the Docks* The Timer: *Getting Ready to Blow up* Uber Jason: *throws the Body in the Water* The Timer finishes and theirs a Giant Explosion. During the Explosion the Predators decapitated head lands in front of Uber Jason Uber Jason: Cha(chacha) Ha(haha) ...... *K.O.* Conclusion That was actually an incredibly close fight. The Predator took speed and durability by a mile, as well as range of abilities and combat skill. But Jason's healing and superior physical strength, as well as his slasher-porting abilities evenly countered that. It didn't matter what the Predator did. Jason would always get back up. Jason's sheer strength countered the Predator's skill, making any fight between them just a matter of time before Jason got in a blow that would prove fatal to the alien hunter. So in the end, the predator would be forced to try to go for a tie. The only question was, could Jason survive the self-destruct. And to answer that question, we have to look to one of Jason's gimickyer movies, Jason X. In the beginning of Jason X, the government had captured Voorhees, and had tried- and failed, to kill him. It can be safely assumed that they tried everything. Jason was the most dangerous man on earth, and they had no way to control him. They didn't want that kind of power on the loose. Now, if the government was really ''going all-out, we have to assume that they pulled out the big-guns. '''A good old-fashioned nuclear bomb. ' If Jason survived a nuclear bomb, then there is little question that he could survive the Predator's self-destruct, as it was likely weaker than the Hiroshima bomb. And if you compare that to the ''weakest ''nukes in our arsenal, there isn't even a question. The winner, is Jason Voorhees. Conclusion (CyberJason2009) Terra: Oh Boy, Here comes the Hate from the Predator Fanboys SpiderZilla 04: Now before you go straight to hating please hear us out. Both The Predator and Jason Voorhees are both experienced killers, but only one had to be better than the other. The one thing that Jason had the advantage over The Predator with is the fact He Can't Die. Terra: Predator may have his Fancy Weapons, but they are breakable. Jason can whistand any Stabs or Shots he gets hit with, especially the fact that he was Set on Fire. And when comes to Power, Jason can Fold a Bed in Half with a Guy on it, can Punch a Head clean off the Body, and has a Higher Kill Count SpiderZilla 04: Uber Jason is an Improved version of Jason Voorhees. Uber Jason can't be fooled by any holographic simulations, he can get blown out of a shuttle, and is basically Jason 2.0. Terra: Predator went out with a Bang SpiderZilla 04: The winner of this Horrific Death Battle is Jason Voorhees. Next Time (CyberJason2009) ...: You think You can be the Ruler of Darkness, I'll show You what True Darkness is like ...: *Roars* *ULTRAMAN BELIAL vs SPACEGODZILLA* Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Alien Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015